The Love Between Cats
by CartoonCouples101
Summary: The love between two cats maybe misunderstood, yet the love is there all the same. They could not live without the other, but that was just fine. Neither of them were going anywhere without the other. UsUk or Ukus nekotalia drabbles. Rating can go from K to rated M.
1. Bulldogs Are Bullies

**CC101**- Based off the shocking popularity of my story, _Wings and a Toga_, I have decided to make a drabble series with usuk and ukus nekotalia. (Although many people did not review, the amount of people who visited the story alone were shocking.) The ratings will be from K to rated M. Each will have its own theme.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Hetalia! This was an rp between me and DeiDeiArtistic on Omegle.

* * *

**Chapter One: Bulldogs are Bullies!**

Looking around the nearby vicinity, Americat was getting seriously worried. Englandcat was really late. The two toms had agreed to meet at the blue mailbox down the street but the Scottish Fold never showed up. Americat had waited for almost an hour now in the fall weather, but there was no sign of Englandcat. What in the world could have happened? The smaller tom was never late, chastising Americat when he was late. Maybe Englandcat's owner shut him in? The sky did look rather grey, but usually that did not stop the Scottish Fold from coming.

* * *

Hissing at the mutt before him, Englandcat quickly scanned the area for some quick escape. Some fiendish canine thought it would be clever to chase him down an alley, and the dogwouldn't leave him alone! Despite all the hissing and threatening he did to claw the dog, the stout bulldog refused to go away. He might be a small feline, but he wouldn't let a rutty dog get the better of him!

* * *

The Maine Coon ears twitched. Was that a dog bark and a cat hiss?! He turned around and ran off to the source of the loud barking. It was the neighbor's new dog; he could smell the dirty thing from here! Running down the street, America moved down an ally. The bulldog was barking at a fallen trashcan. Americat hissed, the fur on his back stood up strait; he hated dogs on his territory! His territory stretched almost two entire blocks and every dog, large or small, learned not to mess with Americat or his mate, Englandcat.

Hissing, Englandcat swiped his claws at the mangy white and brown bulldog. However, just as he did so, Englandcat jumped backwards when the dog lashed out at him, thankfully missing. Panicking, Englandcat still refused to back down until the dog left him alone. _'Some how humans think dogs are intelligent, however this mutt does not know anything about personal space!'_ Englandcat thought, scowling at the unruly canine. Where was Americat when he needed him? The younger tom could surely distract the bulldog long enough for him to get away and to never be found.

Americat's body rippled in shock as he saw Englandcat fighting with the canine. The bulldog was attacking Englandcat! No wonder the white and ginger feline never made it. _'Get away from my mate,'_ he mentally thought. Rushing over to help, the bigger tom attacked the bulldog's hind legs. "Englandcat! Run!" He mewed as the bulldog turned to face him. Hissing, the American feline jumped on top of the canine and bit into its neck. He could taste the metallic blood in his mouth but he would not let go.

Turning his head towards Americat, Englandcat quickly listened and fled from the bulldog, but when he turned back, he saw that Americat was still attacking the dog. "Idiot! Stop it! I'm fine now!" Englandcat hissed at the other. Seeing that America refused to stop fighting, he quickly ran back, jumping onto the mutt and digging his claws into the dog's front leg and biting the dog's ear. Quickly jumping away, Englandcat hissed at the dog in a threatening manner. "Come on, Americat! Let's go! Quickly!"

Americat hissed at the dog before giving it another sharp bite mark, making it flee down the other alley end, "AND STAY AWAY MUT!"

"Shut up! Do you want it to chase us? It's already mad enough!" Englandcat scowled, prancing away from the alley in the opposite direction of the dog. When he felt safe and far away from the mutt, Englandcat stopped near a dark brown wooden bench to take a quick breather, "But thanks for helping me."

Brushing flanks with his former mentor, America purred as he sat down. "Of course Iggy, anything for you. You are my mate, I would not allow my mate to be mauled by a bullgog, Iggy!"

Sighing, Englandcat curled into a ball under the bench, feeling slightly embariised by the nickname and the fact he was cornered by a canine. "Don't call me that," He huffed, using his paw to push Americat away lightly.

The younger tom moved behind Englandcat and pressed himself to the older, "No." Purring rather loudly now, he set his head on Englandcat's body. "Are you cold with such short fur?" He asked after watching the smaller shiver in the cool autumn wind.

"Just a little, I'm used to it though," Englandcat murmured, turning his head to look at Americat. "Can you stop that? You are far too loud. What if the dog finds us again?"

"The dog will not return, and if he does, Iwill claw him until he learns about what happens to those that attempt to hurt my mate!" Americat boasted, pressing closer to Englandcat in hopes his thick fur would warm up the other. "Also, I cannot stop purring! I am too happy! I am always happy when I am with you, Iggy!"

"Ah... If you say so.", Englandcat said, rolling his eyes. The younger feline was always flirting with him…not that he minded. His younger mate was a prideful cat, but he could not call Americat out on it: Englandcat had a large amount of pride too, he just had a tad bit more caution than the Maine Coon. "Just don't expect me to drag you back to your owner because you bit off more than you could chew." As he felt Americat press closer to him, he did not make any effort to tell the other feline to stop as the extra warmth felt nice.

America began to slowly groom the orange and white cat, licking in steady rhythmic strokes, "Very well." Englandcat was always stuffy at first. America only needed to push a little and the older would become very cuddly and loving.

A blank expression upon himself, Englandcat allowed himself to be groomed by the Maine Coon. Had it not been for Americat, Englandcat wouldn't have had his coat dirtied.

After a few minutes, Americat finished grooming Englandcat's back and looked up at the grey sky that seemed to be darkening by the minute. Taking a deep breath, Americat could smell the rain in the air. "Hey, why don't we head out now? It looks like it is about to rain. We can get into Canadacat's house by the cat door, just before the rain hits."

"Sure," Englandcat said, crawling out from under Americat and the bench. Stretching, he looked back at his young mate, "Come one, let's get going."

America nodded his head. Standing up as well, he moved over to rub against his mate, "Okay. A left at the next alley, and the third house on the side of the street."

With that, the two cats walked side by side, intertwining their tails.

* * *

**CC101**- Please review, I would like to see how my reader like my stories. Also, if anyone would like to add an idea or a headcannon for me to make a story out of. Please send a review with the headcannon/idea in it and I will consider it for a chapter here.


	2. The Lion Pride AU

CC101- This is the second story for this Nekotalia story. I want to remind my reviews to be creative. It can be ANY feline. For example, I have a Pokemon themed story for this!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**Pride Order**

**Head Lion:**

Alfred (America)- large muscular lion with a thick mane

**Lionesses:**

Adonia (Ancient Greece)- oldest female in pride, Alfred's first mate

Kaytusha (Ukraine)- second female in pride, has given birth to many litters. her pelt is a lighter color than normal

Elizaveta (Hungary)- large female known to wrestle with males, has a large scar down her right flank.

Bella (Belgium)- a very ordinary lioness

Isabel (Portugal)- lioness pregnant with her second litter of cubs

Lili (Lichtenstein)- the youngest female in the group, Alfred has not mated with her yet. Shows great skill in hunting

**Cubs:**

Peter, Michele, Felix, Toris, Madie, Mex, and Gilbert

**Lions: **

Arthur- a strange male with very feminine qualities: no mane, slender, goes into heat, cares for cubs, and hunts with lionesses

* * *

**The Lion Pride AU**

Alfred let out a short roar as he shook his large mane. Looking around, he blinked at the setting sun over the Savannah. Slowly, he made his way back to his pride. Earlier he had set out to charge another male that was sneaking around his pride's borders. After a small fight, the stranger left, making Alfred still the main lion in his pride. A scratch down his tail was the most serious injury that he received.

Jumping onto a hill, Alfred sent his gaze over the immediate area. A heard of Zebra were far off and three elephants were making their way to a watering hole not to far from his current location. The grass bent in the wind that moved his mane. The weather was nice and rain was not far away. Deciding to get moving again, Alfred padded off to where his lionesses and cubs had been staying the past few days.

The journey was extremely short. The lionesses chose a bush covered area to hide the young cubs. Once the new cubs were older, they would move to another site. The male shook his mane again. He hated running the older males and some females out but he had to maintain his standing as top cat in the pride. A tiny roar caught his attention. Alfred watched as two of his female cubs run up to his and butter their heads against his. A lioness appeared and ushered the cubs away. Alfred nodded his head to Katyusha. The poor lioness had to watch over seven cubs, but thankfully she had help by the other lionesses of the pride.

Walking through the underbrush, Alfred flicked his ears in greeting at the other lionesses, cubs, a one other lion. Lili, Elizaveta, Bella, Adonia, and Isabel flicked their ears back in greeting, too busy with the cubs to do much else. Sensing something or more like someone was missing, Alfred looked around. Arthur was missing from the group. Strange, the lion usually preferred to stick with the cubs. His wandering eyes found Arthur laying on a rock far from the pride.

Letting out a large yawn, Alfred set a brisk pace toward Arthur. The lion confused Alfred greatly. He had no mane and simply went along with the lionesses in the group. When Alfred was a cub, Arthur was treated like a female. However, that pride was long dead. A new lion took control, but Arthur managed to pick up Alfred and escape. At first it was only them, with Arthur protecting Alfred, but once Alfred grew up, it turned the other way around. Alfred attracted females to him and the duo turned into a pride. Arthur had never really challenged Alfred to become top cat, so Alfred let Arthur stay.

It was at that time, Alfred stopped in his tracts. His sense of smell was excellent, and it was telling him something very important. Arthur was in heat. Alfred knew that Arthur was male but the scent told him other wise. Instinct taking over, Alfred all but ran to Arthur, who growled at him. All female lionesses in heat were testy.

Alfred simply waited for Arthur to march off, which the smaller lion didn't. Running up behind the older, Alfred mounted Arthur. Said lion roared and turned around to claw him. Dodging and waiting, Alfred watched as Arthur did the same thing. This whole cycle would continue for three whole days, with little food or water in between mating. Watching Arthur walked behind a bush, Alfred followed him.

* * *

Kiku Honda sighed as he set down his binoculars. Even today, it was too hot for him. He was used to the cool climate of Japan. However, the International Zoo sent him here. Kiku wanted to work with breeding nagas, but the IZ decided it would be better for him to study lions. Jack, Kiku's mentor, was Australian and one of the main heads of the IZ. Under Jack's hawk eyes, Kiku had been given the assignment over the queer cases of Arthur and Yao.

Arthur and Yao were two lions that seemed to have the same genetic mutation. Though definitely male, both grew no mane. There personalities were female in nature. Both went hunting, took care of the cubs, and other lioness duties. Both went into a real enough heat to trick the main male in their group to mate with them.

Knowing that he should leave the two mating males alone, Kiku signaled for his driver to head back to base. Once there, he could study those blood samples he took from a tranquilized Arthur about a month ago. The Japanese male was close to figuring out were the mutation was and he was not going to give up. Perhaps once he does, the International Zoo would let him begin to breed nagas! With determination, Kiku Honda looked to the bush Arthur and Alfred were behind. "I will become a naga breeder."

* * *

**CC101-** Hey! That's my latest chapter! This was an idea that I posted on tumblr than expanded on. However, I couldn't find it so I simply rewrote it.

Remember to send me reviews with your nekotalia headcannons and I could write a story based on it!

OR you can send them to me at: ilovemyfatcat . tumblr . com (remove spaces)


	3. War

**CC10**1- Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I have been going through a depression but thanks to the three lovely RPers in my life, it got better. So as a gift, I have two chapters in a row!

* * *

**Credit**: Elizabeth Quinlan my rp partner **Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Americat hissed as he attempted to get under a dark wooden dresser. He and his owner, America, were over his owner's mate's house. He hadn't seen Iggycat in two months and he missed the other feline. It was supposed to be a happy vacation and it was, until he broke the news to Iggycat. Americat was going to fight in the Middle East with America. Now the older feline was sulking under the dresser and refusing to come out. "Talk to me, Iggycat! Please!"

Iggy cat shook his head as he hissed. "No," he said simply as he whipped his tail a little back and forth. It was safe to say that the Scottish Fold was not happy at the moment.

Pushing his head under, America whined, "But Iggycat! I promise that I won't get hurt. America had some Kevlar made for me!" He tried again to get his whole body under the dresser without using his super-cat strength. He did not want to topple the wooden structure. "Please come out!"

Iggycat hissed as he swiped his paw at Americat, trying to force the bigger feline away from him. The older yowled, "Never!" He scowled, shrinking deeper into the dresser until he hit the wall.

The younger tom jumped back when the claws came close to his face. He knew that his mate would act strongly, but not like this! He never would think the smaller feline would hurt him like this. "Why? Why won't you come out?"

"I don't want to come out." The Scottish Fold scoffed, turning his head a little, although he didn't have much room to turn it away with. He didn't want Americat going away, but he'd rather sulk forever than actually confess that he would miss Americat so much.

America cried pitifully, "I am leaving in two days for _war_ and my mate is too stubborn to spend time with me?!" America sent a hurt glance towards Iggycat. "I guess we were not as close as I thought!" With that, Americat stormed out of the room, his tail dragging on the ground.

Iggycat growled as he crawled out from under the dresser. This was not what he had wanted to happen. He sighed with frustration as he skipped out of the room, looking for Americat. "Americat?" he called, meowing a little. The younger tom was nowhere to be found. The only sound that could be heard in the house was his owner, England, and his owner's mate, America, making kittens in England's room, which was located down the hall.

Iggycat scowled at those noises. He sighed as he walked around a little. He wanted to call for him again, but he didn't feel like letting Americat know how much this affected him. The small cat looked around as he slipped down into the kitchen, before messing with the food he didn't want to eat.

A few minutes after he came down stair, a little meow caught the Scottish Fold's attention. It was Seakit's meow! The kitten was currently outside if he remembered correctly. Looking out a window, Iggycat could see Seakit tugging on something tan-ish. He realized after a few seconds that that tan-ish thing was Americat's paw!

Iggycat rolled his eyes a little as he waltzed outside though the cat door. He looked around a little, spotting the two immature felines over by the brown shed. "What are you doing?!" He asked Seakit as he stood in front of them.

Americat ignored both British felines. The smaller Scottish Fold hissed lightly. "He said he would play with me after you two talked. Now he's all mopey!"

Iggycat frowned. He pawed at Americat's face a little, tilting his head at him. Iggycat could not let Americat just get away with trying to be depressing. He sat down in front of Americat, debating on what to do.

Seeing that he would be continued to be treated like a disease, Seakit snorted and padded away from the two nationcats.

Americat still refused to even open his eyes. He could smell Englandcat's scent so he knew who was sitting next to him.

Iggycat tilted his head a little as he poked the younger's face with his nose before letting out a long breath. He stayed quiet for a while before he rolled over and stared at the sky. "Um... Americat?" he asked as he rolled back over.

After a while of hoping the older would leave, the bigger feline flicked his ears as he finally realized that the other wasn't going to leave. "What?"

"I- I'll miss you..." Iggycat said quietly, sighing as he glanced away now.

Feeling his body lift off the ground, Americat got on top of his mate. "I know." Leaning down, he licked the other's cheek. "Was that so hard?"

Iggycat shuttered and froze. He was so... heavy... Iggycat growled a little as he lowered his ears slightly. "I suppose not..." he muttered as he somewhat tried to stand up. There was nothing about this situation that was comfortable for the older.

However, Americat's bulk was more than enough to keep the smaller there. Seeing his mate shake with effort, Americat slowly got off. "I love you." America rubbed his head against Englandcat again.

Iggycat laughed slightly as he nodded. "I love you too..." he said with a slight smile. He stood up as he rubbed his head on Americat's shoulder a little, and then stretched for a few seconds. Thank goodness, he thought he'd be stuck!

"So how are we going to spend the evening?" America asked, his tail now happily twitching over the verdant grass. Flicking his ears again, the younger cuddled into the older. "I want to have good memories to last for the duration of my tour."

Iggycat could think of quite a few things. He blushed as he thought of one thing they could do, laughing only slightly. They had never actually mated, unlike their owners. It was because Iggycat didn't like the feeling. Thankfully, Americat understood and never really pushed him. "I don't know." he stated shrugging a little.

Americat's ears drooped. "Oh..." His tail stopped moving and if cats could frown, he would have. "How about we stay here and cuddle? Our owners are making too much noise today."

Iggycat nodded as he sat down next to Americat. He knew what their owners were doing, and it bothered him. He never understood why England would submit to America and vise verse. Didn't it hurt?

Seeing his mate disturbed, Americat bumped their heads together lightly. "What is wrong?" The younger meowed, "Tell me."

Iggycat looked him straight in the eyes. His own eyes looked a little bored, like always. He paused before he licked his paw. "Owners are such freaks." he muttered.

"Why do you say that? My owner told me it is how they say that they love each other. America says he wants a kit. I asked why not _kits_, not a kit. He says that humans usually only have one at a time. Odd, huh?" America liked humans, but he didn't pay much attention unless it was his nation or other nations. Sometimes though, he did take a liking to the American citizens or the president.

Iggycat looked in some ways offended. He sighed as he rested his head on his paws. "Yes, very strange."

The younger cat noticed how nonresponsive the other was being. "Can't you be truthful for once?" Feeling the mood ruined, America stood and walked away. If Englandcat wanted to be pissy, he could do it away from Americat.

"What? It is strange!" Iggycat said as he tried to follow. "Why do you always argue with me?!" He asked with a pout.

"I am not arguing. I am simply stating that you are being rather moody. I came to spend time with my mate. It seems he doesn't want to be my mate though." Wiggling his butt, Americat leaped onto the top of the fence.

"I never said that..." Iggy said as he whined a little, jumping on the fence as well and staggering a little.

His tail proudly up, Americat jumped down and walked away. "Oh yeah? You might as well have! I am leaving for war!" Americat hissed at the other feline, "Yet you are being moody. It is quite obvious that you don't wish to have contact with me, so just leave."

Iggycat jumped down clumsily, falling on top of the Maine Coon. "Americat, please?" he begged.

Shaking off the other, Americat glared. "Please what? What do you want?" He didn't feel like spending time with someone who didn't want him around.

Iggycat sighed as he frowned. "Americat... I... I love you..." He said hopefully, following after him.

"Why should I believe that? You're barely speaking to me and you almost stuck me today. You can't tell me the truth!"

"I don't want you to get hurt... I-I'm just..." Iggy at paused as he thought for a second. "I'm scared, Americat." He whispered.

Sighing, America walked back over. "Why must you keep that from me? We are mates! We should tell each other what is wrong with them! We help each other! That's part of what it means to be a mate!"

Iggycat nodded as he looked down and flinched. "I don't like to display feelings." He said sadly. "It's not you, I'm sorry." He stated with a look down.

Americat narrowed his eyes. "Why not? We have been together for years Iggycat. I know how you are, but is it really that hard? I need emotion; I thrive on it. It has always been the thing I cannot stand about you. You don't feel; it's like I must push you to even show a bit. I have to guess how you're feeling most of the time. You say that you love me but there is no emotion in those words."

Iggycat stepped back a little. "Owners are always arguing too. It must be because we're like them. I would show more emotion if you simply asked me nicer. Why do you always have to so things without asking me? Like going to war!" He hissed, remembering he wasn't notified.

"I just told you because we just found out it was approved. The president approved yesterday, so America and I came over!"

"Well good, I missed you!" Iggycat meowed, closing his eyes.

Americat refrained from rolling his eyes. This conversation was going in circles. "I missed you too, but I will leave soon. I want to spend the rest of my time with you!" He sighed again. "Please just tell me your feelings or this will be harder than it needs to be."

Iggycat glanced away a little before he reassessed himself and sat in front of the younger feline. "I'm just a little worried. What of you get hurt? Not that I don't trust my mate..." He added.

"Like I said before, I have a set of specially made Kevlar. I won't directly go into battle unless absolutely necessary, I promise you that. I have only been assigned to spy on suspicious people," explained that bigger cat.

Iggycat nodded as he snuggled up to him a little. "It just gets so boring here without you," he complained.

"Then play with your owner or even Seakit."

Iggycat shook his head. "Don't you see owners busy? Besides, Seakit has probably already set out for Finlandcat's home. He doesn't stay here very much anymore.

"I don't mean now! After they are done making kittens! England will need to take his mind off of things, so you could distract him." Americat wiggled his butt again, jumping on the fence with a perfect landing.. "Come on, we have very little time together."

Iggycat nodded and raised his head up a little as he followed. "I have no intention of making kittens." He informed, then looking at him. "...just so you know of course."

Americat's ear drooped a bit. He always wanted kittens with Englandcat. He knew it wasn't possible for his mate to carry them, but simply adopt. Seakit couldn't do because the kit always bounced between Iggycat's and Finlandcat's home.

"We don't have to make them, per say. We could adopt; I don't want you messing with England's magic."

"Oh no, I was not talking about having kits... Just how you...make one..." Iggycat explained as he glanced away.

Americat sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Iggycat nodded as well as he looked around. "So..." He muttered, messing with his paw a little. "What to do." He mewed.

"Why don't we go back inside and cuddle?"

"Why don't we adventure a little?" Iggycat argued in a lower voice.

"Where do you want to go?"

"There are so many interesting places: the park, a human house, a friend's house? Please nowhere near Seacat." The smaller tried to come up with a place to go.

"Seakit," corrected Americat. "He still is a kit, although he is growing." He looked at the house. "I don't know. I don't feel like going anywhere. Why do you want to leave?"

"I never go out alone. Take me somewhere?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I don't like to go out alone! There are a lot of cats who'd like to hurt others you know." Iggycat reminded.

"Yes, but you are strong, Englandcat. You can fight. I want to go sleep in our cushion in the office." Americat jumped into the yard. "I think I will go to sleep now."

Iggycat nodded and sighed a little as Americat left for inside. Iggycat sat on the fence, tilting his head toward the sky. "War," he whispered, "My mate is going to war."

* * *

**CC101**- Hey! So once you go ready chapter three, check out number four! Then, go to my profile! Both these chapters started from the same prompt, but then took different routes. Which was more satisfying?


	4. War 20

**CC101- **If you haven't heard, this chapter and the third chapter started out by the same prompt. After you read this, review and then go vote in my new poll!

* * *

**Credit: **To a person by the alias of Rash Kirkland **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_War 2.0_

Americat hissed as he attempted to get under a dark wooden dresser. He and his owner, America, were over his owner's mate's house. He hadn't seen Iggycat in two months and he missed the other feline. It was supposed to be a happy vacation and it was, until he broke the news to Iggycat. Americat was going to fight in the Middle East with America. Now the older feline was sulking under the dresser and refusing to come out. "Talk to me, Iggycat! Please!"

"..No" Iggycat shuffled in his place with his back next to the fluff ball behind him, refusing to move.

"Please, Englandcat! Why won't you come out?!" Americat meowed, "I want to spend time with you!" His ears flicked as he could hear his owner and his owner's mate making kittens. "Please!"

Englandcat shuffled so his head was slightly facing the other cat. "Why when you're just going to leave anyway?" he spat with hatred and a hint of sadness. He tried to turn around more and the scowl was there above his beady cat eyes.

"Because I will come back to you! I won't die, Englandcat. America made me a special suit of Kevlar! I won't get hurt more than a bruise," promised Americat.

Englandcat exploded in anger, "I DON'T CARE YOU STUPID CAT." Moving faster than he thought, the older feline whipped around and struck with his claws/ Englandcat withdrew from his pounce and lay there panting looking at the fur ball in front of him who had a single bleeding cut from ear to jaw. His eyes widened when he realized what he just did.

The younger tom blinked as he felt pain explode from his cheek. The pain from the cut didn't hurt as much as the betrayal. In all their years of fighting (including wars), Englandcat never really stuck Americat. "O-Okay...I am sorry..." Slowly, America went over to his own cat box in the other room. It usually was only used by the American feline when he was in trouble with his mate. America told him it was similar to 'sleeping on the couch'.

Englandcat shook his head, his eyes wide staring at the ground not believing what he'd just done. He'd...he'd hurt his mate... no - he could never...but he did... He took hasty paws backwards into the shadows until he'd backed into the wall, his ears down as he frowned. Then he called out in a shaky voice "A-Americ-cat?"

Still shocked about what just occurred, Americat just sat there by the door, staring at the wooden floor. When the bigger feline looked up, there were tears in his sapphire blue eyes. Had he really upset his mate that much, to the point of violence? "O-Okay... I'm sorry." The younger tom turned and padded away, his tail dragging on the floor. "You don't have to be my mate anymore." Americat walked out of the room.

"No- WAIT!" Englandcat cried, but it was too late. Ending their relationship was not what he wanted from his tantrum; he wanted Americat to stay, that's all! The Scottish Fold was on the verge of tears and jumped out from his place to follow the larger tom. He ran out of the room - Americat's words sinking in as large tears fell onto his fur.

Americat paused where he was standing. He didn't turn around to face his ma- no, Englandcat. "What? Haven't you caused enough damage? I'm going to talk to America."

"No please...please just...just-" He pleaded completely out of breath. The tears were damping his fur - and he stopped trying to regain his breath "I'm so, so SORRY!" He shouted at the other cat, collapsing in a heap of fur on the cold wooden floor.

Spinning around, Americat crept towards Englandcat. Leaning down, he licked the other's face. "It's not the scratch that was the problem."

Englandcat's ears were flat down "T-then b-but..." He buried his muzzle into his paws, hiding the tears still cascading down his muzzle.

Americat sighed. He moved over and lay next to the small feline. "Dry your tears. I will not leave you but it seems that you don't want me.

"No!" The Scottish Fold rubbed his cheeks against his paws. "No..." He turned his head towards Americat so he could hear him clearly. "I don't want you...to leave. I never want you to leave me. I was so hurt when you said you were leaving...I didn't want - didn't wan- I'm so sorry..." He turned to press his head over into Americat's fur, sobbing lightly.

Americat sighed again before rubbing against Englandcat's head. He was relieved that the older was finally telling him the emotions running through the smaller feline's head. "I promise to come home. I shall only be gone for a year then I can stay with you. Maybe you can come visit me when England comes to see my owner."

Englandcat nodded and then he frowned. "Couldn't I...couldn't I come with you?" He looked up against the fluffy cat, staring into those sapphire eyes.

Americat didn't like the idea but he knew that Englandcat felt the same way about him. So instead, he touched his tail to his mate's shoulder. "Perhaps, would your Prime Minister approve? Not to mention that you would also have to tell your owner."

"They'd be fine. Please, don't leave me." The older snuggled into the other cat, taking in the American's warmth and cherishing it.

"Englandcat, you need to be fitted for Kevlar and get equipped. You need permission. Once you get that, you may come with me." Americat rubbed against the older. "I'll miss you."

"I already have my armor. I've been prepared for a long time to fight. I'll get permission, I will, by the day's end. I refuse to miss you; I'll never leave you" He nuzzled against the other cat lovingly and then stood - raising his head even with a sad expression across it.

Americat was torn between hissing and purring. He was happy that the smaller wanted to spend time with him but it would put Englandcat in danger. "Englandcat, we can't always be together even if you come with me. Besides, I do not think that England will be happy if you go. He will be alone."

"I know that. I do. England won't mind without me. He has his other friends around him. I'll even tell him now if I must." His ears raised a little, preparing to walk away to the room he could hear his owner speaking in to America.

Standing up, the younger shook his head. "Alright, let's go together." Walking up to Englandcat, he intertwined their tails and moved towards their owners.

* * *

**CC101-** Alright! Thanks for reading. Please review! I remind you to go vote on my new poll!


End file.
